1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to static random access memories, and more particularly, to static random access memories capable of preventing stability issues, such as static noise margin issues, during a write operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current trends in the semiconductor and electronics industry require memory devices to be made smaller, faster and require less power consumption. One reason for these trends is that more relatively small and portable personal devices are being manufactured, thereby relying on battery power. In addition to being smaller and more portable, personal devices are also requiring increased memory and more computational power and speed. In light of all these trends, there is an ever increasing demand in the industry for smaller, faster, and lower power dissipation memory cells and transistors used to provide the core functionality of the memory devices.
Semiconductor memories can, for example, be characterized as volatile random access memories (RAMs) or nonvolatile read only memories (ROMs), where RAMs can either be static (SRAM) or dynamic (DRAM) differing mainly, in the manner by which they store a state of a bit. For an SRAM, for example, each memory cell includes transistor-based circuitry that implements a bistable latch, which relies on transistor gain and positive (e.g., reinforcing) feedback so that it can only assume one of two possible states, namely an on (state 1) or off (state 2). The latch can only be programmed or induced to change from one state to the other through the application of a voltage or other external stimuli. This arrangement is desirable for a memory cell since a state written to the cell will be retained until the cell is reprogrammed.
On the other hand, DRAMs implement a capacitor that is either charged or discharged to store the on (state 1) or off (state 2) state of a cell. Capacitors discharge over time, however, and DRAMs must therefore be periodically ‘refreshed’. Also, a bistable latch can generally be switched between states much faster than the amount of time it takes to charge or discharge a capacitor.
SRAMs are a desirable type of memory for certain types of applications.